Kingdom Hearts: Redemption
by CrisisX-15
Summary: This story is about a boy named Xent who lives in Hollow Bastion, doesn't remember who he is, and can use the Keyblade. He lives a happy life, but all that changes when a mysterious old man attacks Hollow Bastion with heartless.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Stranger in Hollow Bastion

Xent sat on a tall brick wall watching as the citizens of Hollow Bastion walked by hurrying on to their destination. Xent had spiked white hair and yellow eyes. He wore a black sleeveless shirt with long baggy black shorts. He was fifteen and somewhat tall for his age.

"Xent," called a voice. "Where have you been?"

Xent looked back and smiled as he saw the person who was calling him. "Hey, Yuffie. What's up?"

When Yuffie reached him she put her hands on her hips. "Leon is starting to get a little ticked. You were supposed to show up for training an hour ago."

"I had things to do."

"You mean take a nap," asked Yuffie smugly.

"…Yeah. Hey Yuffie can I ask you a question?"

Yuffie nodded her head, "Yeah, go right ahead."

"I've been having these weird dreams lately. Cloud's in them. And then another man is in the also. Do you know someone with long silver hair?"

Yuffie fell quiet. "Yeah I do. Just drop it Xent. It's not important."

"Sorry, if I struck a nerve. It's just a dream anyway. A weird one at that." Xent then held out his hand and an oddly shaped sword appeared in it. The sword was black, and shaped somewhat like a key, and at the end a skull hung from the key chain. "Then there is this thing too."

Yuffie nodded her head suddenly cheerful again. "Yup, the Keyblade. Your one of the keybearers."

"One of them? Who are the others?"

"Well," said Yuffie. "I only know of three. There may be more, but as far as I know there is, Sora, Riku, and King Mickey." Yuffie then began to walk away. "Anyway I got things I need to do, so don't be late to meet Leon. He's starting to get cranky." And with that she was gone.

Xent rose to his feet and the Keyblade vanished. He began to start down the steps into the town of Hollow Bastion.

Xent had suddenly appeared in Hollow Bastion a year ago. He had no memory of who he was, or where he came from.

As he entered Hollow Bastion he kept getting the feeling someone was staring at him. He turned around and he saw a man glaring at him. He had long silver hair, wore all black, and had a long katana at his side. He slowly turned around and walked into the large crowd where he vanished. Xent stared for a moment longer and then began to walk away. But he stopped and mumbled to himself:

"Who is that man?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Trouble in Hollow Bastion

"Well look who decided to show up to training," said Leon sarcastically.

"Come on," replied Xent as he approached. "Cut me some slack, Squall."

Leon removed a strand of hair from his face and stared at Xent. "That's Leon."

Xent rolled his eyes and walked into center of the Bailey and smiled at Leon. He held out his hand and his keyblade appeared in it once again. "Are we going to stand here and talk, or are we going to train?"

Leon drew his gunblade, but still kept his calm tone and attitude. "You first."

Xent charged at Leon with unimaginable speed and swung his sword with one hand with all his might. Leon brought up his gunblade and effortlessly blocked the blow and pushed Xent back.

"Remember to keep up your defense," said Leon as he charged at him, swinging his sword continuously.

Xent blocked each one of Leon's oncoming blows, pushed him back, and leaped back onto a wall, where he pushed himself off. Leon followed his movement with great precision never losing his straight face. The collision of their blades created a tempo as they jumped off the ceiling and the walls continuing their bout.

Leon pushed himself back, held out his hand, and exclaimed, "Firaga!"

"Dammit," mumbled Xent as the huge fireball came at him. He aimed his keyblade at it and exclaimed, "Blizzard."

A beam of ice then shot out of the tip where it collided with the fire. It made an explosion and smoke filled the room. Xent coughed, and held out his arm to shield his eyes from the smoke. Leon then leapt out of the smoke and lunged forward with his sword once again. Xent performed a back flip, barely dodging the attack, and landed on the ledge of a window.

Xent was prepared to charge back into the fight, but something had caught his attention. He gazed out the window, into the valley that was some ways away, with wide eyes as he saw what was there.

"L-Leon," said Xent. "What are these things? I've never seen them before?"

Leon walked over the ledge and found what Xent was staring at. He cursed to himself and gripped the handle of his gunblade even tighter. "…Heartless."

Xent stared at Leon with a puzzled look. "Heartless? What the heck is a heartless?"

"Xent get back to hideout now!"

Leon sprinted down the steps, which led to the trail that led into the valley, before Xent could say another word. Xent pondered to himself what he should do. _Should I go back to the base? What if Leon gets into too much than he can handle? _

"Follow him," came a voice.

Xent quickly turned around to see the man that he had seen earlier. Xent glared and his keyblade reappeared in his hand. "Who are you? Why are you stalking me?"

The man held up his hand. "Your fight is not with me…not yet. Your fight is with the one that brings the heartless to Radiant Garden."

"You mean Hollow Bastion?"

"Whatever you wish to call it, it is in danger. You must follow your friend. Your fight is with Master Xehanort."

"Master…Xehanort?"

The man nodded his head. "You can sit here asking me idiotic questions or your figure out what is happening for yourself." The men then began to walk to another window ledge.

"Wait," called Xent. "…Who are you?"

The man hesitated, but then spoke. "I…am Sephiroth." A black wing then sprouted from his back and he soared out of the window.

Xent stood alone staring at the ground. "Sephiroth, eh?" He then looked out the window at the so called heartless, and ran down the flight of stairs to follow Leon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Fight in Hollow Bastion- Part 1

Xent raced down the steps with his keyblade tight in hand. His blood was pumping like crazy and he could feel the adrenaline rushing through his body. As he ran the mysterious heartless began to form from the ground like shadows. Xent halted in his tracks and stared as they came upon him. He aimed his keyblade at them and then they stopped approaching and kept their big yellow eyes on it.

"Oh," said Xent. "So you're afraid of this?" Xent then got into his fighting stance and smirked at the creatures. "Then come and get it!"

Xent rushed the heartless swinging his sword rapidly destroying each of the monsters with one blow. More and more of the heartless appeared, but he continued to fight them with all his might. He pierced one through the chest, then it vanished instantly, he twisted his keyblade while turning his body and sliced another in half. He then grabbed one with his bare hand by its head, and began to squeeze until it popped and vanished.

After about fifteen minutes the shadows ceased to come, just to be replaced by heartless that actually wielded swords. Xent began to back away as they approached and cursed under his breath. "This may be a problem."

Just then someone wielding a large sword leapt off a nearby cliff defeating each of the heartless in under a few seconds. Xent smiled as he saw his rescuer.

"Boy am I glad to see you, Cloud."

"Where's Leon," asked Cloud ignoring his statement.

"He ran ahead to investigate."

"I see...is Tifa safe?"

"Yeah she should be," said Xent shrugging his shoulders. "The last time I saw her she was back at the base."

"Good. You should head back there now, and tell everyone to come and help out. And once you do that, stay there/"

Xent shook his head. "I'm not running away. Leon might be in trouble and I'm not going to abandon him like this. Besides, Sephiroth said that this is my fight. And I-"

"Where is Sephiroth," exclaimed Cloud as he turned around to face Xent. "Where is he?"

"I don't know. He just said that my fight was with Master Xehanort and not with him...well at least not yet."

"Listen to me, Xent," said Cloud. "Sephiroth is extremely dangerous." He then looked into the sky. "I've already lost two friends to him...I'm not going to lose anymore."

"Tell him Cloud," came a deep voice. "Tell him how your were forced to watch both Zack and Aerith die."

Cloud whirled around and glared at Sephiroth as he looked down at him from a cliff. "Xent go now!"

Xent shook his head and his keyblade reappeared in his hand. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to help you."

Cloud then gripped his sword with both of his hands. "Aren't you going to help Leon? He might need your help."

Xent stared at him then at Sephiroth, who had a crooked smile on his face. "When I get back from helping Leon and if your still here fighting, I'm helping you regardless of what you say."

Cloud chuckled, "Have it your way."

Cloud then leapt at Sephiroth and swung his sword. Sephiroth parried the blow with his katana and pushed himself back.

"Go now," exclaimed Cloud as he charged at Sephiroth out of sight.

Xent stood a moment longer, but then continued to proceed on towards the valley. As Xent continued on more of the heartless wielding swords apppeared before him.

"Dammit," said Xent. "I don't have time for this."

As they approached him strange creatures, that resembled the heartless a little, appeared beside them. They were white, some were small while some were big and wielded swords, and on their head they had the heartless's insignia, but it was upside down, and the smaller ones seemed like they mouths were closed shut with zippers. they attacked the heartless and cleared a path so that Xent could keep going. He ran on and looked back at them.

"Thanks for the help."

It didn't take long for Xent to reach the valley. When he did though he could see Leon fighting an old man, with a bald head and a small white beard. Xent was shocked as he saw that the man wielded what seemed to be a keyblade. Xent rand forward and when he reached Leon the old man shot a smile at him.

Leon looked at him with rage in his eyes. He had cuts all over his body, but he ignored them. "What did I tell you Xent?!"

Xent ingored Leon's comment and continued to stare at the man. He pointed his keyblade at him. "I'm guessing that you're this, Master Xehanort."

The mand nodded his head without saying a word. A split image of him then seperated from him, but formed someone in dark armor with a strange symbol on his chest.

Leon rose to his feet. "I thought I told you to return to the base."

Xent chuckled, "You actually expected me to listen?"

Leon shook his head, but return his gaze towards their enemies. "I'll take the old man. You go after the guy in the strange armor."

Xent nodded his head, and together, both he and Leon sprinted towards their seperated targets.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Fight in Hollow Bastion- Part 2

Cloud collided swords with Sephiroth and they came face to face. Sephiroth kept his crooked smile, but Cloud merely glared. Cloud pushed Sephiroth back and then lunged at him once again. Sephiroth parried the blow, leaped high in the air, and landed on another cliff.

"What's wrong Cloud? Have you gotten weaker on me?"

"You wish!"

Cloud jumped onto a ledge that stuck out of the cliff and then leaped off that to join Sephiroth on the cliff. When Cloud reached the top he spilt his sword into two halves and wielded one in each hand.

"I've learned a new trick, Cloud," said Sephiroth.

Sephiroth's katana made a split image of itself and when Sephiroth grasped the image it became a real copy of his katana. Cloud charged at Sephiroth swinging his left arm. Sephiroth blocked it with his left and swung with right. Cloud blocked the attack, and they came face to face once again. Cloud leaped back, fixed his swords so that they were one again and rushed back into the fight. Sephiroth dropped the sword in his left hand and it vanished. Cloud spun his body and swung his sword with all the strength that he could find. Sephiroth blocked it again, and once again they were face to face.

"There it is," said Sephiroth. "There's that strength. There's that hatred. Tell me Cloud. Do you hate me enough to defeat me?"

"I've done it once and I can do it again."

"Can you? I've gotten much stronger since last we met, and besides. Master Xehanort said that I shall fight the boy one day, so obviously you will be the one to lose here. But don't worry Cloud. I'll find a nice place to bury your corpse. Maybe I'll find a way to resurect our world and I will bury where Zack died. Or better yet, I bury in Neiblehiem, or maybe I'll bury you in Shinra Manor."

A shuriken then came flying in and Sephiroth was forced to retreat. Cloud looked over his shoulder to see Yuffie, Tifa, Cid, Aerith; and the three little sprites, Yuna, Rikku, and Pain.

"Cloud," exclaimed Tifa as she ran to his side. She held onto his arm helping him to his feet. "Cloud take a break. Let us handle this."

Cloud tore away from her grip. "No, this is my fight! I can't allow you to get hurt!"

Cloud rushed at Sephiroth once again, only this time when their blades collided they vanished. Tifa stood alone looking up into the sky, with tears running down her face.

"I've lost him again."

* * *

Xent charged at the strange man in the armor and swung his keyblade. The man in the armor held out his hand and a red and black keyblade appeared in it, blocking Xent's attack. The man hit Xent in his chest with his palm, and Xent was sent flying back rolling on the ground. Xent struggled to his feet and looked over at Leon. Leon wasn't doing any better than he was. Master Xehanort was having no trouble keeping up with his movements and blocking his blows. He returned his attention to the man in the armor and gripped his keyblade tighter.

"I'm not giving up!"

Xent charged again at him and spun his body around to get more speed and strength in his attack. The man leaped out of the way and began to scale the side of the valley's cliff with no trouble. Xent followed his movements and the both swung their sword at the same time each time they attacked. The man jumped higher up the cliff and aimed his keyblade at Xent. Bolts of lightning shot out of the tip and hit Xent directly. Xent was sent falling down the cliff hitting each ledge as he fell. He landed on the ground with a loud thud. He forced himself up and looked at the man who stood on top of the cliff. The clouds turned darker and the sun was eclipsed. Xent looked back to see how Leon was doing. Master Xehanort held Leon by his throat and had a twisted smile.

"NO!"

Without thinking Xent charged at Master Xehanort and swung his blade. Master Xehanort then disappeard and reappeared by the man on top of the cliff. Xent kneeled beside Leon and helped him up.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," said Leon coughing. "I'll be alright."

"Those two. They're both pretty tough. Is that man in the armor a clone?"

Leon shook his head. "If he was a clone he would look just like him and be just as stong. He's weaker. He just something that lives off him. A heartless."

"So he's Master Xehanort's heartless?"

Leon shook his head. "Sora, Donald, and Goofy defeated him already. No, that's someone elses heartless, but who?"

Thousands of heartless then surrounded them all of different types. Xent and Leon were back to back as the heartless came closer.

"Any bright idea," asked Leon.

"No," answered Xent.

"Sorry, forgot who I was asking."

"This isn't the time for your sarcasim."

Just then the strange white creatures appeared and surrounded Leon and Xent. But they didn't face them, they faced the heartless.

"Dammit," said Leon. "Not what we needed right now."

"Don't worry Leon. Everything's alright now. These guys helped me out earlier"

Leon looked at him. "The nobodies helped you out?"

Xent nodded his head. They both turned and watched as the nobodies fought against the heartless. Xent then looked up at the Master Xehanort and the mysterious heartless. They vanished from the cliff and reappeared before them. Master Xehanort attacked Leon, while the heartless attacked Xent. Xent blocked the oncoming blow, and jumped backed in time to dodge another one. Every muscle in his body ached, but he forced himself to continue to fight. After what seemed to be another fifteen minutes he blocked another blow, but was to slow to dodge the next one. Xent fell to his knees panting, his keyblade vanished and he forced himself to look up as the heartless approached him.

"Who are you," demanded Xent. "Who's heartless are you? Why can you use the keyblade like me!?"

The heartless reached up and removed his helmet. Xent's eyes widened as he saw the face behind the helmet. It was his own.

The heartless leaned forward till they were face to face and smiled. "Hello...brother."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Fight in Hollow Bastion- Part 3

"Brother," asked Xent still staring at the heartless with wide eyes.

The heartless nodded his head. "That's right we are brothers."

Xent shook his head. "How is that possible. Your a heartless."

The heartless's grin grew. "And you are a nobody."

"What is a nobody!? What is a heartless!?"

"A heartless is what it is called. Those without hearts. We have lost our hearts, but we remember what it was like to have them. But nobodies are different. You are the empty shells left behind when a heartless is made. You're nothing but a remnant. You all act as if you remember what it was like to have hearts, but your nothing but imitators."

"But who's nobody am I?"

"That is something that you will never have the chance to find out."

Xent looked over his shoulder to see Leon still fighting with Master Xehanort.

"Don't worry," said the heartless pointing the tip of his keyblade at Xent. "I'll be sure to take care of your little friend once I finish you off."

Xent glared at the heartless as his laugh echoed the air. The only emotion he felt at that moment was rage. The ground below him began to crack as his rage grew. Xent stood up and shoved his palm into the heartless's chest. It was sent flying back just like it had done to Xent. When it rose to it's feet it glared at Xent.

"So you still have some fight in you, do you?!"

Xent ingored his comment. He threw his right hand forward and his usual keyblade appeared in it. He then threw his left hand and Oblivion appeared in it. Xent didn't seem shocked as he felt the cold metal touch the palm of his hand.

"What," said the hearltess now confused. "How can you wield two keyblades?! That's impossible?!"

Xent then said, "You don't ever threaten any of my friends. I'll tear you to shreds for threatening Leon. I don't care wether or not we are 'brothers' you don't ever threaten my friends...no. You don't ever threaten my family!"

Xent then charged at the heartless with his only emotion being rage. As he swung his keyblades, the heartless struggled to follow his moves. It was never able to go on the offensive for Xent never let up from his attack. The heartless blocked another blow and they came face to face.

"How...does it feel...to be a nobody?"

"I am somebody!"

Xent pushed the heartless back so that it landed on its back. As he rushed forward he felt something knock him backwards and grasp him by the throat. Xent opened his eyes to see Master Xehanort smiling at him, his smile then grew as his grip on Xent's throat tightened. Both of Xent's keyblades vanished as he grasped Master Xehanort's hands trying to break free from his grasp.

"Neither or you shall die this day," said Master Xehanort. "You still have many things you must go through, many friends you must make, many enemies you must make, and many hardships you must endure. As each day passes by you will grow stronger because of your hate of me for killing Leon."

"No," said Xent. "You didn't."

Master Xehanort shook his head. "No not yet."

"Please," said Xent still trying to break free from the grip. "I'll do anything."

"Promise me one thing."

Xent nodded his head, he felt ligtheaded as Master Xehanort's grip didn't even relax.

"When it comes time for you and your brother to have the final bout...promise me that it will be a hell of a fight."

Xent's vision then became clouded. "I...promise." He then lost conciousness."


End file.
